Astra SpA
Astra SpA (ASTRA for Anonima Sarda Trasporti and S.p.A. (Ital. Società per azioni) is a Italian company which produces trucks, construction dump truck, heavy transport vehicles and military vehicles. Astra was privately founded in 1946 in Cagliari, and since 1986 is a subsidiary of Iveco, part of the Fiat Group. In 1951 Astra moved to Piacenza. From 1946 to 1986 Astra was owned by the Bertuzzi Piacenza family. History * 1946 - Birth of the company founded by Mario Bertuzzi - as TRA SPORT - (Anonymous Society of Transport Sardinian) in Cagliari, Sardinia, for the repackaging of military vehicles. * 1951 - Transfer of activities to Piacenza, along the river Po in the south-east of Milan. * 1955 - Construction of the first vehicle in the yard dump BM 1 which found an immediate use to the largest public works contractors for earthworks, tunnels, viaducts, and dams, During the 1960s, the facility was enlarged several times, and the range of vehicles increased with dumper and mixers models added. * 1965 - The following models introduced; BM12 - BM16 - BM18 - BM19 - BM 20 - BM21 - BM22 - BM25 - BM and the dumper 35. * 1970 - Presentation of giant cranes for chassis BE 8440 and BE 10,660, * 1982 - Launch of the 300 series highway trucks 6x4 40-ton, * 1984 - ASTRA participates in Paris-Dakar rally with the BM 309. The BM501 range of dumper added. * 1986 - ASTRA SpA is taken over by Iveco. (Astra already had a technical cooperation with Fiat since its inception). * 1989 - Launch of the new 6000 series. * 1992 - Launch of the 6500 series, range of technologically advanced and equipped with a Glass fibre cab. * 1994 - The designation BM disappears in favour of HD (Heavy Duty) prefix. * 1996 - ASTRA celebrates 50 years ard more than 25,000 vehicles manufactured and sold worldwide. Launch Series HD7, whose vast range of 2, 3 and 4 wheel drive axles or partial and engine IVECO ranging from 340 hp to 520 hp. * 1999 - The range was further expanded with an automatic transmission option for the first time offered in the companies vehicles. New dumpers in the 28 tonnes and 40 tonnes class compliment the existing series of special vehicles distributed worldwide. * 2000 - Year very important for Astra: HD7 range is complemented by the new series HD7 / C is equipped with new engines Iveco Cursor (Euro 3). At ESIS (Batimat Italian) Astra unveils new range of articulated dump trucks (ADT) - the ADT25 and ADT30 models, of 25 and 30 tonnes of payload. * 2003 - On January 1, Astra takes over activities of "SIVI" a historical enterprise specialising in vehicles for "transportation exceptional" SIVI being a partner of Iveco since 1982. SIVI The range starts from as 60t, Italy, the road trucks with trailers or semi-trailer has a GVW of 44t and construction vehicles have a GVW / PTT authorized legal 33t for a 3-axle 6x4, of 40t for a 4 axle configuration 8x4 - 8x6 or 8x8 and a 56t trailer with a 6x4 tractor and tandem trailer. The range SIVI based on models IVECO Stralis and Trakker Iveco. The engines are all Iveco Cursor 13 with a power of 440 to 650 hp. The SIVI range is approved for loads up to 540 tons and is built from Iveco chassis and engine components. * 1997 - ISO 9001-2000 Certification atchieved. Astra Industrial Vehicles SpA also receives the ISO 14001-1996 certification. * 2004 - The range of articulated dump trucks is added 2 new models of 35 and 40 tonnes of payload: the ADT35 and ADT40 powered Iveco Cursor 13. * 2005 - New range of construction trucks HD8, which replaces the HD7 and HD7 / C. Quarry and construction Vehicles Currently the production of vehicles by Astra quarry site includes a number of trucks to the yard (HD8), one of rigid dump truck (RD) and one articulated dump trucks (ADT). Production of vehicles Astra quarry site began in 1955 with the construction of BM 1, a rigid dump truck that had some success. Following the enlargement of the factory, the BM series was extended, and the model BM 309 participated in the Paris-Dakar in the trucks category. In 1996 (the fiftieth anniversary of the foundation), the series went on the market HD7, which also had some success. In 2005 was replaced by the current range HD8. In 2009 the Astra has launched a new range of heavy duty vehicles called HHD. Vehicles for special handling vehicles with an Astra fire truck, on left]] In 2002 the company absorbed Astra SIVI (partner Iveco from 1982), which produced vehicles for heavy transport, and in 2004 completely integrates production SIVI. The vehicles, first and then SIVI Astra, are all produced on the basis of Iveco vehicles, currently Stralis and Trakker. Products The Astra range of products includes: * Heavy construction trucks, with the BM1 series, launched in 1955, the WB series 12-16-18-19-20-E1-22 and 25, then the 300 series and 6000 until 1994 when the series appear HD6, HD7, HD7c in 2000 HD8 2005, * Trucks for exceptionable transport, SIVI based on chassis VI Fiat and Iveco, Iveco Trakker with 720T55EZ and 720 tonnes of PTR, * RD rigid dumpers, RD * AD Articulated dumpers, AD * military trucks group Iveco Defense. Military Since 1990, Astra SpA has built the entire military range for the Iveco group. Highway trucks The HD7 series in porter and tractor versions: Series HD7/C HD8, equipped with Iveco Cursor 13 engine. Series HD7/C, equipped with Cursor 13 Euro 4 engines, consist of: The new ' HD8 series', equipped with the Iveco Cursor 13 Euro 5 engine. The range consists of 16 configurations of chassis with 5 different motors: Two special series of HD8 are destined for export markets: * Spain with a PTR of 104T for special convoys. * Libya fitted with the old Iveco 8000 series engines, (This engine is well known in the country and was used in trucks Iveco assembled locally). Dumpers Rigid Dumpers Articulated Dumpers See also * Astra Notes and references * Astra dumptrucks at dumper.fr (French) External links * Official website (English) * Company profile Category:CNH Industrial Category:Iveco Category:Fiat Category:Truck manufacturers of Italy Category:Companies of Italy Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:Fiat Group subsidiaries Category:Companies founded in 1946 Category:Iveco Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Italy Category:Trucks built in Italy